ygotasfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 3 soundtrack listing
The following is a soundtrack listing for the third season of Yu-Gi-Oh! The Abridged Series ; Episode 47 : "Prologue" by Joseph LoDuca - Army of Darkness Soundtrack : "Yami Marik Theme" by Joel Douek (4Kids score) : "Pokemon Fanfare" Original 4Kids Soundtrack : "Noah's Theme" by Joel Douek (4Kids score) : "The Imperial March" by John Williams - Star Wars Soundtrack : "Team Rocket Theme" (From Pokémon) : "Star Wars Gangsta Rap" by Bentframe ; Episode 48 : "The Ritual/Ancient Battle (aka Star Trek fight music)" by Gerald Fried : "The Big Five #1 Gansley" by Joel Douek (4Kids score) : "Always" by Erasure : "Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now)" by C+C Music Factory ; Episode 49 : "Corneria Theme Star Fox : "Breaking Free" by High School Musical : "To Die For" by Hans Zimmer from The Lion King Soundtrack : "Slaughter" by Billy Preston : The Big Five #2 Crump : "Transformation theme" by Joel Douek - Yu-Gi-Oh! Unreleased Soundtrack : "Tik Tok" by Ke$ha : "Walk the Dinosaur" by Was (Was Not) ; Episode 50 : "Ice Ice Baby" by Vanilla Ice : "The Fishin' Hole" from The Andy Griffith Show : "The Constant" or "Distraught Desmond" from the LOST Soundtrack : James Bond Theme Song : "Promise" by Hirose Kohmi : "Cornered" by Phoenix Wright Music ; Episode 51 : "Morning Mood" by Edvard Grieg : "Gozer" by Elmer Bernstein, Ghostbusters (Original Score) : "Iron Man" by Black Sabbath : "Robot Rock" by Daft Punk : Wars desert theme? : "Death of a President" by Brian Tyler : "Super Giga Mecha Nesbit" (LK with Mighty Morphin Power Rangers instrumental) : "SexyBack (playdoughboy bootleg radio mix)" by Justin Timberlake : My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic theme : "The Humans Are Dead" by Flight Of The Conchords : "The Imperial March" by John Williams, Star Wars soundtrack ; Episode 52 : "You're Not Me" by Marty Bags - Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie Soundtrack : "Don't Stop Believing" by Journey : "Like a Boss" by The Lonely Island (plays when Gozaburo asks Seto what he would do if he had Kaiba Corp.) : "Nyanyanyanyanyanyanya!", performed by Martin Billany : "Coming to America" by Neil Diamond ; Episode 53 : "Gitchi Gitchi Goo", Phineas and Ferb : "Free Bird" by Lynyrd Skynyrd (when Duel Monsters pursue Yugi's friends in the desert) ; Episode 54 : "Cha-la Head Cha-la", Dragon Ball Z : "Dragon Soul", Dragon Ball Z Kai ; Episode 55 : Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends theme : "Mad World (instrumental)" by Michael Andrews : "He Ain't Heavy, He's My Brother" by The Hollies : "We'll Be There", Yu-Gi-Oh!: Music to Duel By ; Episode 56 : Anvil Chorus by Giuseppe Verdi : "Guiles Theme", Street Fighter II : "Melodies of Life" by Emiko Shiratori - Final Fantasy IX soundtrack : "Cool the Engines" by Boston : "Mad World" by Gary Jules ; Episode 57 : "Stuck in the Middle with You" by Stealers Wheel ; Episode 58 : "Fire Water Burn" by The Bloodhound Gang : "Drops of Jupiter" by Train ; Episode 59 : HEYYEYAAEYAAAEYAEYAA : "We Will Rock You" by Queen ; Episode 60 : "The Safety Dance" by Men Without Hats ; Episode 61 : "King of Spain" by Moxy Fruvous ; Episode 62 : "Come Sail Away" by STYX ; Episode 63 : "Free Fallin'" by Tom Petty Category:Soundtrack listings External links Drops of Jupiter on wikia